


Captain Marrow

by SkyDawnBird3416



Series: Wishbone Week 2021 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDawnBird3416/pseuds/SkyDawnBird3416
Summary: Clover wakes up to find that Marrow is in charge.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Clover Ebi
Series: Wishbone Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165499
Kudos: 5





	Captain Marrow

He felt the hard floor. How did he get here?

“Hey rookie, can you hear us?” That sounded like Harriet, was she talking to Marrow. 

“Captain Amin. it looks like our newest member has taken a hard fall” That was Vine.

Wait, Captain Amin? Marrow?

Clover’s eyes shot up, he was in Elm’s arms. Harr, Vine and her were kneeling around him on the floor. He got up with the help of them. Then a shadow stood before him.

It was Marrow, who seemed more confident and taller. He had the captain badge, that’s not right he should have on his chest. He looked down and it was missing. He looked closely at the badge and it had Marrow’s initial.

“Maybe next time, you’ll look where you’re going. Right honey?”

Wait, what?

“Honey wake up”

The phrase repeated over and over, faster and more frantic than the last one.

Soon his surroundings turned dark again and he opened his eyes again. It was the same place, the same people. It felt more right. 

“Clover are you alright?” This time the right Marrow was asking. Clover looked around his boyfriend, Jeanette, Qrow and Jaune were on the floor kneeing near his head. The rest were standing looking at him worriedly. 

“What happened?” Clover asked, those around him helped off the ground and onto one of the training blocks. They were in the training room, it didn’t register which room they were.

What happened was that in an attempt to rebuild relationships, Clover wanted all the people excluding Ironwood to participate in a massive training exercise. Nothing like good exercise to build relationships. At first it was going well, then one of the kids angled wrong. The thing bounced off the walls that made everyone duck or hide for cover. Clover got hit in the head and passed out for about a few minutes. 

Apparently Clover was speaking in his unconscious state. A lot about Marrow.

Clover gave everyone a thumbs up, which relieved everyone. Mainly Yang for being the original fighter of the projectile. 

Hours later, when they were home Clover relayed the entire dream he had.

“Me, your boss? That’s a joke you know. You were born for this.” Changed into sweats he handled him a bottle of water and sat next to Clover on their bed. The rest of the day went fine, with Clover being benched for the remainder of the day. 

“I don’t know. You look like leader material to me. Maybe not Ace Ops, but definitely somewhere. Everyone is a leader and a follower.”

“Yeah, well I just glad you are okay.” Marrow scooted next to Clover and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah, me too.” 


End file.
